


nobody knows it but you've got a secret

by rancidgravy



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Omorashi, Piss Fetish, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25621288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rancidgravy/pseuds/rancidgravy
Summary: Goro's been indulging in a secret pastime for years.  He never thought that Akira would get involved.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82





	nobody knows it but you've got a secret

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags. This fic is not for everybody.

"This isn't a punishment," Akira murmurs against his throat, tongue lapping at the sweat that's starting to gather by his hairline. "We're doing this because you asked for it, so just go." 

He wants to, but he just can't do it. He's wanted this for years, and now he's been given it on a silver platter, he can't get past the shame that hangs over him. All of those nights spent watching videos on western streaming sites, wishing it could be him, have led up to this moment and now he's blowing it.

A cry escapes his throat as Akira tightens his grip around his waist and quickens the pace of his thrusts. Goro desperately tries to match his rhythm as he continues to bounce in his lap, the wooden chair under them groaning with their combined weight. He can feel his bladder begin to throb with Akira's every move.

He sometimes wonders if he was made for this, made for him. 

He doesn't deserve to be here.

"I'm not letting you cum until you go, Goro. I thought you wanted this."

"I — I do!" he groans, desperately trying to make something happen.

"Then go," Akira whispers dragging his hand down Goro's torso, not stopping until his fingers meet the dark hair at the base of his cock, "for me."

Akira holds Goro's hips in place, stopping him from fucking himself on the dick still buried deep in his ass.

He tries to clear his head, thinking back to the few occasions he'd been brave enough to let himself indulge in his perverse fantasies. He needs the encouragement.

The first time had been soon after Shido had given him the keys to the apartment; he was unable to resist temptation once he finally had a private space of his own. He couldn't have spent more than a week living in the apartment before he climbed into the spacious, empty bathtub still wearing his uniform. He'd been holding it in all day, so it didn't take long before the pressure became too much for him to take. God, he remembers how he couldn't stop touching and rubbing his crotch as the wet patch had started to form on the front of his pants. He lay in that bath for hours until the damp fabric started to irritate his skin.

He'd only gotten more adventurous after that; booking rooms in seedy hotels using the credit card Shido had given him for 'emergency use only'. He'd pile cheap towels on top of already sullied mattresses, holding on until he couldn't hold it anymore, and then he'd spend the night grinding into the wet heat over and over and over again until he passed out in his own filth. He realised that Shido probably suspected he was up to something indecent by looking at his account transactions, but it just made it all the more exciting. He had gotten a taste and he couldn't stop.

He doesn't realise it's happening here and now until he hears Akira moaning against his neck. The first drops of piss fall from the head of his dick and slide down his shaft, landing on the back of Akira's hand.

Akira lifts his head from Goro's shoulder and leans in to brush their lips together. "Good boy."

That's all it takes.

Goro groans and throws his head back, unable to hold on any longer. Piss sprays from his slit, covering both of their bodies and dripping down to the floor of the attic. Goro can't stop himself from pressing his fingers into the damp skin that stretches over Akira's chest. He considers dipping his head down, taking a nipple into his mouth and tasting himself, however, Akira has other ideas, crushing his lips against Goro's in a sloppy kiss that's more teeth and spit than anything else — it's better than he ever imagined it would be.

He starts rocking forward in Akira's lap again once the stream tapers off; their chests slick and sliding together as he breathes into Akira's mouth. Akira's fingers wrap around Goro's cock and he's cumming after three fast pumps — Akira follows seconds later, pushed over the edge by the feeling of Goro's ass clamping around him. 

After what feels like hours — but is probably closer to a couple of minutes — Akira begins pressing kisses along the side of his neck, rubbing his face against the soft skin and hair tucked behind Goro's ear. "I hope that was everything you wanted it to be," he says. "Do you think it's something you'd wanna do again?"

Goro answers with a kiss.


End file.
